1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobility walker, scooter, and caddie devices for assisting those with a compromised leg or foot. In particular, this invention pertains to a sitting mobility device that can support a compromised leg in a comfortable safe position while the device is propelled using the healthy leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walker-type devices with the means to allow the occupant to sit have been described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,488,088; 3,992,024; 4,065,145; 4,239,248; 4,861,051; 5,158,313; 5,167,597; 5,741,020; D396,833; 6,149,170; and 6,161,860. Though each of these devices enable a person with a compromised leg or foot to transport themselves across relatively flat and even surfaces, e.g., school hallways, none of the devices, with exception of U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,860 by Corneau, have a mechanical means for supporting an injured leg or foot. The occupant would be required to support the weight of their compromised leg themselves. The walker described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,860 has a foot rest however, the intended design is to support the legs only while an attendant is pushing the walker. The foot rest is not designed to be used while the occupant is self-propelling the walker. The walkers listed above are limited by an inability to clear obstacles such as a street curb. Only the devices described in patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,248 by Evers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,313 by Becher, and U.S. Pat. No. D396,833 by Eidt and Tamison are designed with enough clearance to navigate the device up or down a street curb. However, as described above, these three inventions do not provide support of an injured leg or foot. Three patents in particular: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,145; 6,149,170; 6,161,860 have notable similarity to the present invention (Sitting Orthopedic Mobility Scooter) however, the inventions described in these patents do not allow the occupant to take optimal advantage of the full strength and stride of the healthy leg used to propel the scooter. This is due to either obstruction by the rear axle, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,145, or obstruction by the front axle and/or foot rest in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,149,170 and 6,161,860.
Kneeling-type orthopedic leg support scooters have also been described. U.S. Pat. Nos.: D363,904; 5,839,740; 6,053,189; 6,848,696; D517,455; 7,287,767; and 7,311,319 describe variations of a orthopedic wheeled leg support scooter. Each is propelled by a healthy leg, while the injured leg rests on a kneeling pad. Though each design has a unique set of distinguishing features, none of the scooters are designed to be propelled while the occupant is in a sitting position. Further, none of these orthopedic scooters are suitable for leg injuries at or above the knee. These scooters are only suitable for injuries to the foot or below the knee.